


Maracana

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [514]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, FIFA World Cup 2014, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, look two rats, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Une dernière nuit au Brésil.
Relationships: Hansi Flick/Joachim Löw
Series: FootballShot [514]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Maracana

Maracana

Joachim n’arrive pas à y croire, ils sont champions du monde. Mais ce n’est pas le plus important pour le moment, non, avoir une médaille de vainqueur dans la valise est sympathique, cependant, le cadeau dans sa chambre est plus important pour le moment. Ils ont passé des années à en apprendre plus sur l’autre, mais Joachim a toujours voulu passer le cap. Et puis avec ce mois au Brésil, Löw avait de plus en plus ressenti le besoin d’avoir Hansi dans son lit, ce n’est pas une envie saine, il le sait, mais il a vraiment très envie de lui. Et maintenant, Hansi est venu de lui-même dans son lit. Joachim a du mal à savoir s’il doit contrôler ses pulsions. Il préfère ne pas se poser de questions alors qu’il se déshabille et grimpe sur le lit à son tour. 

Hansi a toujours été contre ce rapprochement, et maintenant il vient de son propre chef ? Joachim ne sait pas vraiment comme réagir, il a seulement envie de coucher avec lui parce qu’il sait que Flick a choisi de ne plus être son adjoint après la coupe du monde. Alors c’est leur dernière rencontre professionnelle. Joachim compte en profiter alors qu’il laisse ses mains se balader sur le corps du plus jeune, ses lèvres tracent quelques lignes sur la peau chaude de Flick. Champions du monde.

Fin


End file.
